


Do dreams really come true?

by amberheartsu



Category: F4 Thailand (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kaning mentioned like once, M/M, Not Beta Read, some 2gether refs because how can I not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberheartsu/pseuds/amberheartsu
Summary: Kavin has been irrevocably in love with Thyme since they're little. But he got a teeny tiny problem.Thyme thinks he's joking.How is he supposed to fix this?
Relationships: Kavin/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Do dreams really come true?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first fic ever. Pardon for any mistakes as English is not my first language 🙏🏻
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this short fic because the amount of ThyVin fics on ao3 is disheartening and that's why I wrote this ><
> 
> Have fun reading lovelies <3

_“What do you want to be when you grow up?”_

_A 6-year-old Thyme tilted his head, slightly sucking on his small thumb upon hearing the question. What he wants to be? Does he needs to choose? There’s a lot of places his imagination can take him when you’re just a little boy. He wants to be a doctor, an astronaut, a scientist, a footballer... Can’t he be them all?_

_“Thyme, do you know what you want to be when you grow up?”_

_“Mai ruu, Khru.” He shook his head slightly, rowdy curls moving along with his head._

_“Okay... let’s make it simpler. Do you like kicking ball? Khru always see you kicking balls with the boys during recess time naa.”_

_Thyme’s head moves rapidly, nodding so fast, “CHAI! I LOVE IT KHRU!” His hands clasped together excitedly in front of him, jumping a little on the spot._

_“How does footballer Thyme sounds?”_

_Thyme’s eyes shone at the name, “I want to play for Man-ster.”_

_His teacher chuckled at his student’s cute mispronunciation, “Man-ches-ter. Try saying it again, ai Thyme.”_

_“M-man-chest-ter.”_

_“Chai, better. Footballer Thyme for Manchester, how does that sounds?”_

_“I LIKE IT! I WANT TO BE A FOOTBALLER!”_

_“Di mak, very good! Practice a lot okay?” Mr. Apitchaya held out a fist for the little boy to bump. Thyme’s grin was so wide, eyes shining like pools of gold, enthusiastically balling his fingers together before bumping it against his teacher. Khru Apitchaya ruffled his hair with a soft smile graced on his full lips._

_“Who wants to tell me what they want to be in the future next?”_

_A hand shot up instantly after that question was said. “Ow, Kavin. Yes?”_

_“I just know what I want to be!”_

_“And what would that be?”_

_“A FOOTBALLER’S HUSBAND!”_

☀❄

Sunlight’s peeking unabashedly amongst fluffy clouds. It’s almost 5 in the evening so its shine is not too blinding. Perfect for a tall man like Kavin to watch his crush being sexy on the football field. He licked his lips slowly while watching him attentively. Why is Thyme so goddamn sexy?

He almost lets out a moan when the sexy beast pull the ends of his shirt up before wiping the insane amount of sweat from his face, abs exposed for everyone to gush about. “Fuck you, Thyme urgh!”

MJ looks at him with barely restrained disgust, “I still can’t grab the fact that you’re lusting over Thyme even though we’d been friends since diapers.”

“Ah, my good sir, I still can’t believe that you don’t. Do you need glasses? I have spares.”

“I’m good with the girls, thank you very much.”

Kavin smirked, “Your lost then. But it’s better this way. I wouldn’t want bad blood with you baby.” Kavin snapped his head to the right when he heard some shrill screams. He rolled his eyes when he realized that they’re screaming over Thyme who just scored a goal for his team, leading them to winning this set.

Wait... WIN?!

He snapped his head to the front again and for sure, Thyme’s being tossed in the air by his fellow teammates. A broad smile appeared on his devilishly handsome face. “MY BABY WON! WOOHOO! THYME YOU’RE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU BABY!” His screams are louder than the girls at this point. Thyme looked at him in shock at the sudden outburst, tips of his ears going red alarmingly. Kavin grinned at him when their eyes locked with each other. Pushing MJ out of the way, he descended the stairs and run towards Thyme.

Once he reached him, he wasted not any millisecond in pulling Thyme into a bear hug.

“I’m proud of you Thyme! You’re going to be a TOP-NOTCH footballer and I’m going to be your husband!” He squeezed Thyme’s sides so tightly, not caring of his sweaty nature. He still smells so good even with all the sweat, making Kavin dizzy, nose tucked in the crook of Thyme’s neck. He’s only allowed a few seconds of this man-made heaven before it’s been cruelly snatched from him.

“Kavin! What the fuck!” Thyme pushed him away, distancing himself from his friend. It’s been so many years but Kavin’s still playing this game.

Kavin pouted, “Hey! You can’t treat your future husband like this!” His fingers grasped Thyme’s jersey again, pulling the man into his arms. His hands wound around Thyme’s waist again. He’ll never get enough of Thyme.

Thyme pursed his lips, blowing his hair upwards a tad, “But I’m sweaty now.”

“One of my wildest wet dreams comes true, yes I’m aware.” Kavin mumbled sleepily, sniffing Thyme’s neck once in a while. It’s so comfy, he swears he can falls asleep in Thyme’s arms easily. His safe place.

Thyme pinched his back, “You’re always so vocal aren’t you?” Thyme can feel rather than see the shape of Kavin’s soft smile against his neck. Kavin pecked his Adam’s apple before moving his mouth to Thyme’s ear, whispering, “Krub. Want to test it out at your condo?”

“SHIA!”

Kavin tightened his hold around Thyme when he felt the latter wants to pull away from their hug, “Mai ao... I want to hug you more!” Kavin smirked to the cheerleaders who have long pouts on their faces, jealousy evident on their faces. “I’m going to take a shower.” Thyme grunted out, disentangling their bodies from each other. “Give me your jersey.” Kavin said out of the blue.

“Tham mai waa...” Thyme’s words trailed off. This is the tenth time Kavin had asked for his jersey, the _unwashed_ one whenever he’s done with practice. It’s hard not to keep count when your friend’s request is so absurd and highly unsanitary. “I’m washing it for you of course! It’s not like I’m going to auction it to your hungry fans. I’m _very_ territorial, ai Thyme.” Kavin smirked at the end of his words, winking playfully for good measure.

“I have my own washing machine at home, Kavin. Fully functional.”

“Mine is better. It comes with a drying function as well.”

“We have the same models.” Thyme deadpanned.

Kavin pouted, his brain cells working rapidly to rebuke Thyme’s answer. He opened his mouth, nonsense answers at the tip of his tongue when Thyme pulled away from their hug and instantly grabbed the ends of his shirt before pulling it upwards and _off_ his muscular body. Kavin’s eyes widened at the close proximity and also the unexpected free show he’s getting from the man of his dreams.

Thyme held out the jersey with a poker face to Kavin, “Here.”

Kavin’s system had stopped working. He’s just staring blankly at Thyme’s sweaty torso, jaw dropped slightly. He’s not even blinking, which is unusual because on average, humans blink their eyes at most for 15 to 20 times per minute. Don’t come at him, he doesn’t know how he knew this information as well.

Thyme smirked slightly looking at Kavin. He threw his shirt at Kavin’s face, rendering Kavin’s sight in a white, wet mess, “I’ll see you later, nuisance.” And he walked away to the locker room confidently with his superb physique. It took a good 15 minutes and his phone ringing to snap Kavin out of his sparkling, rainbows trance.

Thyme’s calling him.

_THYME’S CALLING HIM SHIA!_

He hastily grabbed the jersey and hold it close to his chest before swiping the screen to answer the call. “Hi, hot stuff.” He greeted per usual, trying to sound calm and collected.

“Are you home yet?”

Kavin almost lets out a scoff. What is home anyway? He’d been standing there for 15 minutes because of Thyme’s unexpected stunt and he dared to ask him if he’s home yet? The audacity.

“I’m still at the field. Want to take me home?” He asked teasingly, knowing Thyme will probably curse him and hang up. As per usual.

“Dai krub. Let’s have dinner at my house.”

“W-what? Can you repeat that again but _slower_.”

Thyme sighed from the other line, “I’m waiting for you at the gate. I already asked Uncle Kik to pick up your car. Get your flat ass here in 5 minutes or else.” And the line went off.

Kavin could outrun Usain Bolt at that very moment.

...

Thyme’s eyes are partially on the road and partially glancing at Kavin’s lap. Specifically the object on the latter’s lap. His jersey. The sweaty one. Neatly placed on Kavin’s lap, folded so meticulously a while ago. His friend is treasuring his jersey as if they cost a million thai baht. Please, it’s just a plain ol’ official football jersey of his uni. Nothing special about it at all.

“Meung, the jersey’s sweaty. Why did you throw away the plastic bag I gave you to put the shirt in?”

Kavin smiled slyly, slender finger caressing Thyme’s forearm deliberately, “Why do you think?” And he winked obnoxiously. Thyme swears he felt goose bumps on his whole being. “Cut it out. I’ll kick you out of my car if you try anything funny.”

“I won’t, trust me. I’ll just...” Thyme’s left leg jerked fiercely when Kavin, out of nowhere, squeezed his inner thigh. “SHIA! KAVIN!” Thyme prayed quickly under his breath when he hadn’t lost control over the steering wheel. He glared at the man beside him poisonously, “We could have been hurt, Kavin! Or even worse, we’ll hurt someone else!”

Kavin went speechless. Even his face had lost its usual playfulness. “I’m sorry.” Even though his voice is so soft, Thyme heard him clearly as the car is in complete silence since his outburst. He roughly scratched his messy curls, feeling worse than before. He swerved the car to the side before gently putting the car to a halt. Kavin is looking out the window, intentionally avoiding looking into Thyme’s eyes. The latter sighed softly under his breath.

“Ku khothod naa.”

Kavin still haven’t look his way.

“Kavin, I’m sorry.”

Radio silence.

“Kavy...” Thyme reached out his hand gingerly, grasping the edges of Kavin’s soft, clouds-printed sweatshirt. Kavin huffed out a breath, “That’s _so_ not fair, Thyme.” His words are sulky but Thyme doesn’t miss the small smile at the corner of his lips. Taking his chance, he apologized again, “I’m sorry naa. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Kavin grinned, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have done that in the first place. Of course you’ll be shock.” He grasped Thyme’s fingers from his sleeves and intertwined them with his. “But...”

“Hmm?” Thyme squeezed their fingers together, encouraging Kavin to speak whatever he wanted.

“I didn’t know your thighs is one of your sensitive spots. I’ll keep it in-”

“KAVIN!”

Kavin’s tinkling laughter and Thyme’s grumbles accompanied their journey to Thyme’s house.

...

Kavin walked around endlessly in the living room after Thyme specifically asked him to stay there. The latter had dumped his jersey in the washing machine and left Kavin to his own devices. He looked all around but there’s no one in sight for him to make small talks. Hence, his only friend is his iPhone 11 where he’s actively snapping Thyme’s childhood memories that are framed in one corner of the massive space.

_“Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to Kavy,_

_Happy Birthday to you...”_

Kavin turned around in total surprise. There, stands Thyme wearing a birthday hat, holding a cake full of strawberries and smiling so softly at Kavin’s way.

Kavin didn’t know how but he _did_ forgot his birthday.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes roughly. Thyme snickers rather loudly, “You don’t have to hide your tears with me, Khun Kavin Metavin.”

Kavin uses his killer move, his ultimate pout, “As much as I love you, ai Thyme, can you just shut up for a second?”

The tips of Thyme’s ears redden considerably, “You shut up. I’m going to bless you now.” He moved the cake in front of Kavin’s face. Under the orange light, his red-rimmed eyes are becoming obvious.

“Thyme, don’t be a monk. How are we supposed to marry?” He whined, pout elonging.

Thyme clicked his tongue, squinting his eyes at Kavin with a warning to tone down his naughtiness. Kavin giggled, “Okay, okay. Bless me, Khun Thyme.” He placed his hands together in front of his chest, head bowed.

A minute of silence passed.

“Okay, done. Eat your cake.”

“Arai na? You didn’t even say anything.” Kavin said incredulously. You people can call him a dreamer but he really wanted to hear some sweet wishes from Thyme, even when there’s a 0.00001% possibility. Just like one of the characters from a series he’s currently obsessing over said, “To those who are discouraged and giving up, you might only have a 1% chance. But, if your heart still wants to keep going, that chance will never reduce to 0%. One day your fight will pay off.”

And here lies Kavin’s fruitless chances.

Tragic.

“Stop pouting. Here, let me cut you a slice. Take a seat, khun Noo.” Thyme nudged Kavin’s hips, hand already cutting the cake into a perfect triangle shape.

“As today’s my birthday, can you grant me a wish khrub?”

“I’m not giving you my jersey.”

Kavin stuck his tongue out, “Pssh, no! This is my very innocent wish.”

“I’m scared of your naughty wishes now...”

“Ai Thyme!”

The curly-haired man just laughed before stopping his teasing remarks to the poor birthday boy, “Okay khrub. What do you want? Ajahn Thyme is very generous today.”

“Can you feed me?” Kavin blinked his eyes dramatically, hands clasped together.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

WHAT. THE. FLYING. BANANAS?!

“Wait! What did you just said?”

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday.”

“NO! YOU DID NOT SAY THAT, AI THYME!”

Thyme looked at him blankly, “Kavin, are you eating or not? My offer only stands once.”

Kavin pouted. But knowing that Thyme’s not joking, he opened his mouth and swear to God, he almost moans when the cake practically _melts_ in his mouth. It’s not too sweet nor too bland. Just perfect. Exactly like how he likes it.

“This is so good! Where did you buy this from?”

Kavin missed the pleasant smirk on Thyme’s lips that vanished in a nanosecond.

“Mai bokh, not telling.”

“Urgh fine, you stingy man. Can I sleep here tonight? I’m so tired already...” He scooted closer to Thyme, head falling heavily on the latter’s firm arm.

Thyme moved his body away, “Get off of me. Take a shower first. You stink, buffalo.”

_I wish you a lot of happiness._

_And..._

_._

_._

_._

_I wish for you to stay with me forever and ever._

...

It’s a little after 10 o’clock and the two boys are in Thyme’s room, watching ‘The Half of It’. Kavin is wearing a long-sleeved silk pyjamas in navy blue (which is mysteriously founded in Thyme’s closet) while Thyme is wearing a black muscle-tee and shorts. Kavin is trying really hard to focus on the movie but Thyme’s muscles are _highly_ distracting his mind and libido.

Pray for him, Phracao!

Kavin thought of the last few messages in the secret group chat consisting him, Ren and MJ. Those devils named it GTH2NU which stands for Get That Herb To Notice You! MJ thinks it creative while Ren thinks it concise. Kavin just wants to strangle his two best friends.

_Sender: MJ_

_Hold his hand!_

_Lay your head on his shoulder!_

_KISS HIM GOODNIGHT!_

It was when Paul finally realized that his crush had diverted to Ellie instead of Aster that Kavin gained an ounce of courage to scoot closer to Thyme on his bed. He heaved out a sigh of relief mentally when the latter didn’t show any discomfort or weirdness on his pretty face. Trying to be as natural as possible ~~(he did not)~~ , he faked a yawn and discreetly positioned his head to fall on Thyme’s shoulder. He could feel Thyme’s muscles tensing at the contact. But surprisingly, Thyme did not kick him from the bed. He just lets him be.

_Weird_.

Accompanied by the slightly chilled air, good movie and good company, his pretense of falling asleep came true as Kavin dozed off with a sweet smile gracing his lips.

_Best birthday ever!_

There’s a lot of wonderful ways to wake up in the morning. It could be having breakfast in bed, getting morning kisses from your beloved (yes with morning breaths and all), seeing your loved one first thing in the morning and so many other magical, lovable and rainbows ways.

And Kavin doesn’t experience any of them.

All he got was a bed too big and too cold, sun filtering harshly into his retinas and no signs of Thyme. Chai, a good morning to him indeed. Grumbling at the total unfairness he’s experiencing, he swung his legs off the bed, cursing the coldness of it. Kavin was about to reach for his phone when he noticed a square box, topped with a green ribbon is placed next to it.

He reached for the box and swiftly untie the ribbon. Amidst the box, layered under gossamer papers, laid a jersey with his name and birth date printed on the back of it. It’s an official jersey from their university football club. Which means, no one, shall have one if you’re not a member of the football club.

No one except _Thyme_.

Snatching the box quickly, he hurriedly made his way down the stairs trying to find Thyme. An appetizing smell came from the kitchen, thank God! He stormed his way into the kitchen and there’s Thyme, with a cat-printed apron snugged on his body, flipping some eggs in a pan with a face full of concentration.

“Oh, you’re awake. Just in time for breakfast.” Thyme greeted when he turned around to place the sunny side-up eggs on the plate. He noticed the confused and questioning look on Kavin’s face. “I guess you had found your birthday present then.”

“Found? Ai Thyme, you purposely placed it next to my phone!”

Thyme chuckled after hearing those words. He nodded his head to the seat in front of him, silently asking for Kavin to sit.

Kavin trudged his way softly and plopped himself on the seat, “Why did you get me a jersey out of all things?”

Thyme looked at him weirdly, “Didn’t you read my card?”

“YOU PREPARED A CARD TOO?!”

Kavin can feel the amount of judgement Thyme is projecting into his whole being. He grinned sheepishly, scratching his nape while messily rummaging in the box for the card. His mouth forms a small ‘O’ when he saw it at the very bottom. His mind just short-circuited when he saw his very own custom-made jersey, don’t blame him.

His hand suddenly gets sweaty and his tummy is feeling funny. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. Thyme probably wrote something platonic. Like always. Closing his eyes for a bit, he flipped the card open.

To: Kavin

Happy Birthday! You said you’re scared that I’m going to become a monk but Ren told me that your horoscope is the one showing that possibility. Don’t worry. With me here, you won’t easily become a monk. Have a great day.

From: Thyme

“Shia... Did you just wrote this yesterday?”

Thyme nodded, “Chai. When you said that to me, I suddenly remembered of what Ren said in passing. His love for horoscopes is absurd, really.”

Kavin smirked, voice taking on a teasing lilt, “You called him absurd but you still wrote this in my birthday card. Are you scared I’m going to get ordained, Thyme?”

“Shut up. Eat your breakfast.”

“Mai. You still haven’t answered my question. Why did you get me a jersey?”

“Because you won’t stop pestering me for mine. Ah, I made one for you then. Don’t steal my jerseys anymore, asshole.”

“You never give me some in the first place. Anyway, khop khun krub for the present and food. I really thought you left me alone this morning, mourning for your warmth.” Kavin finished dramatically, hand coming up to his forehead.

Thyme smirked, “Shut it. Enjoy it while it lasted.”

Kavin pouted, “Party pooper.” But no one misses the shy smile on his face.

_Especially_ Thyme.

☀❄

“Where’s Kavin?” That’s the first thing Thyme asked when he saw MJ and Ren at the cafeteria during lunch.

“He’s tutoring some kids at the library, I think? Why do you ask?” MJ replied, hands busy cutting his sausages. Ren looked up from his novel, eyes sharp, “His admirer is also there, you know.”

“Kaning?” Thyme’s lips is already frowning, knowing that kid has a crush on Kavin for a while already but Kavin had cleared everything with her. That still doesn’t make his heart feels better though.

Ren nodded, “Thyme, until when you’re going to keep your feelings inside? Kavin had made his transparent since when we’re kids. What’s stopping you from being with him?”

MJ slammed his hand on the table, “Chai! His pining for you is painful but it’s hurting us too, knowing that you felt the same way but we can’t do anything about it.”

Thyme’s frown deepened, “You know I’m waiting for the right time.”

MJ looked at Thyme in disbelief, “What the fuck? Right time? There’s no such thing as a right time. All of us have the power to make the time right. Until when are you going to wait? When he’s moving on? When he realized there’s no point in him waiting when you’re not going to reciprocate his feelings?”

“What MJ said is right, meung. If you know, in the end, you’re still going to choose our Kavin, why should we wait this out right? Let’s end your misery, peuan.” Ren squeezed Thyme’s shoulder, really hoping that Thyme knew that they only wanted the best for their friends.

“I’m going to the library.” He stood up from his seat and stormed his way to the library that’s at the building next to them.

“YES! GET THAT ASS!” MJ whooped. His hands shooting finger hearts at Thyme, just to be replied with two middle fingers.

...

Thyme stopped at a few meters from the room that’s Kavin in with some high school students. The room is made of glass and Kavin’s back is facing his way. He knew Kavin wouldn’t see him from this distance. His lips bloomed into a small yet, so sweet of a smile. How can he not? Kavin is enjoying himself while teaching the kids Mandarin. He’s so kind and welcoming. No wonder a lot fall for him.

Thyme is included, of course.

_Well, it’s now or too late._

He walked to the door and politely knocked on it. Kavin smiled when he saw who it was, mouthing a ‘Wait for me.’ And proceeding to give the students some sheets for them to practice their handwriting and bidding them a quick bye.

“Hi future husband. Do you miss me?”

Thyme grabbed Kavin’s hand and pulled him away from the library, “Follow me.”

Once they’re in Thyme’s car, his movements ceased. “Okay mai?” Kavin breaks the silence when he saw how Thyme is just staring blankly at the steering wheel, hands clenched tightly together.

Thyme looked at him then. He gently interlocked their fingers together. _Here goes._

“I love you, Kavin.”

“W-what?”

“Please let me finish first or else I’m going to pee myself.” Kavin’s answer is just him tightening their fingers even more.

“I liked you since a while ago. Maybe not as long as you crushing on me since kindergarten but my feelings for you grow you know? Little by little but it’s gradual. I guess those stomach aches I get whenever you called me your future husband is butterflies. I really noticed the changes when we’re in high school. You remembered how you always give me your strawberry cake whenever the canteen served them because you know how much I like it? It’s the first time my stomach reacted so violently that I felt so lightheaded. You almost dragged me to the school’s nurse because you’re so worried that I had caught food poisoning.” Thyme chuckled a little at the memory. Kavin smiled, eyes bright with the memories enfolding in front of his eyes.

“You were so sweet. And so caring. _Still is_. I don’t know why it takes me so long to accept what you feel towards me. I guess... I still can’t believe that _the_ Kavin is in love with me. Out of all the people in the world. I mean, I’m a brat so why would you like me? But Ren and MJ had smacked some sense into me. I’m sure that you’re going to be my biggest regret ever if I don’t try to make you mine now. I love you _, Kavy_. Since before I knew what love meant.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Was all Kavin said before he swung his arms around Thyme’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Bliss.

That’s all in Thyme’s mind when their lips met. Their noses knocking, his mouth finding Kavin’s top lip and softly biting that plump flesh. Kavin’s eagerly responding to his ministrations, slender fingers tightened on the back of his head, mouth willingly widening to let Thyme’s tongue in. All his senses knew at that moment was Thyme, Thyme, _Thyme_.

He never wanted this euphoria to end.

But they need oxygen to live.

And to make out again for many more times.

Kavin was the first to pull away, very reluctantly but he never went far. He leaned his forehead against Thyme’s, both sharing the same air and space.

“Kavy loves you too, my Thyme. Since the moment I saw you chasing away a bug from a little girl during our play time at the playground. At that moment, I just _knew_. You’re a protector. My _knight in shining armour_. You may be a brat but you’re a good one. I’ll tamed you when the time comes.”

“You already did, my Kavy.”

It’s not Kavin’s fault if he slammed his lips with Thyme’s again.

He’s never letting go.

Ever.

♡♡

Puffs of air escaped Kavin’s mouth when he’s talking to Avery, an avid fan of MU. And his favourite player is Thyme, no kidding. It’s colder than usual in England tonight. His smile widened when he noticed Thyme has yet scored another goal for his team. The crowd roared wildly, screaming Thyme’s name like it’s their favourite song. Kavin can’t wait for the match to end. Thyme will surely loves his rewards.

He’s wearing his favourite jersey tonight. A big bold ‘THYME’ and his lucky number '27' printed proudly on the back of an official football jersey of Manchester United FC.

.

.

.

Yeah, the perks of having a _footballer husband._

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone that make it here, I'm deeply grateful to you for taking some of your time reading my first story. 
> 
> Any comments/kudos are most welcomed! I wanna hear your thoughts khaa 💌
> 
> See you in my upcoming fics (if any)!
> 
> Have a nice day thukhon, wherever you are <3


End file.
